Air springs are used to cushion two vehicle components that can move relative to one another, but also to modify the level of a vehicle. Air springs have an air-filled air spring bellows made of rubber, which is closed in an airtight manner by means of an upper closure element and a rolling piston. The closure element and the rolling piston are also referred to as air spring components. Attachment of the air spring to a motor vehicle part, such as the vehicle body and/or the chassis, is achieved via the air spring components. The air spring component can thereby be composed of a plurality of components bonded to each other.
In addition, air springs are applied in combination with a vibration damper in air spring struts. Thereby, the air spring takes over the function of a spring and the vibration damper takes over the function of a damper. Vibration dampers are mostly used as telescopic shock absorbers having an oil-filled cylinder, wherein the piston rod moves into the cylinder and is damped by the oil. At the end the air spring is positioned on the vibration damper and is connected to the piston rod. The upper closure element of the air spring is formed thereby as an air spring pot having a connector to connect a compressor. The connection to a vehicle component is achieved via the air spring pot.
Thus, air spring components and their constituents must have a sufficient strength for power transfer and simultaneously a sufficient tightness at the same time.